Talk:Long-Bowed Chariot
I have no idea, I've heard that killing NMs doesn't even weaken it at all, I think that information may have been taken from a translated japanese website, so could be an error in translattion Troak ----- In the few hits I took before dying, I never noticed an additional effect. What exactly is the effect that duo gears lower? Tahngarthor 22:04, 8 January 2007 (EST) That "unconfirmed info" about weakening the boss is all false. Remedy ointments don't cure bind, found that out in SilverSea today. --Aurikasura 02:02, 19 January 2007 (EST) They do remove para, though, and they stack. Tahngarthor 18:57, 19 January 2007 (EST) However, most of that weaken-the-boss stuff is bullcrap, from what i've seen. the archaic chariot seems to have an effect but even that's kinda up in the air. I'm gonna go ahead and blow the whistle on the gears stuff. I'll move it here. Tahngarthor 18:57, 19 January 2007 (EST) Questionable theories (Please research) :*It seems at the moment that each level has it's own ways to weaken the mob :*Killing Archaic Gears (3rd level) reduces movement speed :*Killing Archaic Gears (Trio) (4th level) reduces defense :*Killing Archaic Gears (Duo) (4th level) reduces/removes additional effect :*Killing the 4th floor Archaic Chariot substantially lowers defense. (melee did substantially less damage with the chariot not being killed than when it was.) The first four items seem false in my experience, but I haven't done it enough times to be sure. The fifth item was added by me and may or may not be accurate. I feel it is but more testing is needed. Tahngarthor 20:34, 19 January 2007 (EST) I think those rumors are false. They haven't been referred to in a while (at least, I haven't seen them mentioned in a while) and since it seems the gears on the 3rd/4th map are used to spawn the ramparts, I doubt they would have a double purpose, unless the Mad Bomber and Empathetic Flan weaken it, too. When they were first spread, I was always under the impression that they were created to give people hope, but now this thing is being defeated on a regular basis, right? --Joped 11:05, 23 February 2007 (EST) I've killed the Archaic Chariot a handful of times, and more than once it's dropped a piece of Lv. 15 equipment. I'm speaking of the same Lv. 15 equipment that drops off of every other mob in the zone. My thinking is that it simply has a higher drop rate than other mobs in the zone. I've never noticed a difference in Defense, even after killing the Archaic Chariot a full stacked SATA+AC+Mercy Stroke did less than 400 on the boss. --Divisortheory 11:10, 23 February 2007 (EST) ---- sometimes crits for 500+? I've been critted for 600+ or more and ahve seen worse :) Tahngarthor 22:57, 4 June 2007 (CDT) Double Attack AND Zanshin? -Uses Double Attack and Zanshin How would you possibly know if a mob uses Zanshin if it has Double Attack? Double attack can Miss its first swing and look exactly like Zanshin would.... so how do you know if this NM actually has Zanshin?Rylus 19:39, 6 August 2008 (UTC) I think the only way to test this would be go find out how many times the chariot attacks again ONLY after it misses its first hit. then compare it to the times it swings first and then misses its second hit. maybe? lol It has, at least, the Double Attack trait. It hitted me twice in the same turn, without missing the first one, which proves its ability. In a different round, it missed the first blow (a shadow from Utsusemi) and hitted me the next one, in the same turn, so it might be Zanshin or just the Double Attack trait. --- You would need to compare it's accuracy on second swings to it's accuracy on first swings. Zanshin has an accuracy bonus, so if the accuracy on second swings is significantly greater (even if it's double attack is bringing the average down) then it has zanshin. -- Azureshock